Soulless Ones
by ChaosGacha
Summary: Souls are such odd things. They bear no weight, yet they have great value. The give us the will to act on ones own accord, to think, to dream. The surest way to render one unable to fight back is take their soul, to make them your puppet... Souls are such odd things...They are difficult to predict and impossible to destroy...Even for a malevolent God...
1. Bodies Needed

Soulless Ones

Chapter 1

Bodies Wanted

"Junior... Just, hold my hand, please." The oldest of the children held out his reptilian claw to the youngest one. To be fair the red headed Koopa was good at hiding his fears and sadness. He just knew him so well. Though considering what they had just seen… It shook even the wise blue haired teen.

"Lu…OK, if you want me to." There was a moment when the only sound was their clawed feet tapping upon the stone floor of the underground passages, an unintended truce between otherwise distant siblings.

"Zis should be it…" He felt upon the brick-walled dead end with his free claw then retrieved his blue-jeweled wand. It's otherworldly glow revealing a secret writing in their old language.

"What's it say?" He said in a hushed tone, daring not to invite any unwanted ears.

"Nozing too meaningful to us. Just a warning curse to outsiders dressed up with a few vivacious vords. Perhaps I should start teaching you how to read it… Kamek von't be able to for a vhile." He used his claw to trace the line between certain bricks in quiet contemplation before throwing his fist in the air. A block appeared above it, forcing the wall to crumble open. It formed back to the original appearance once they crossed the threshold. The method was a bit crude to his taste but who was Ludwig to judge the way of his ancestors?

"Who's there!?"A red light illuminated them as they came in.

"Beenden blend mich!" Ludwig shouted as he and Junior shielded their eyes. "I mean it Larry!"

"Yeah, what's your problem 'Fin-head'!?" The littlest snapped at the second youngest as he rubbed his beady eyes.

"Yeah, it's them." The second oldest confirmed what the others thought. His red eyes scanned them from behind his dark red rimmed shades. "Those puppets can't fake that level of annoyance."

"Hey!"

"So you saw zem too?" Ludwig looked around the whole chamber. Among the altar centered room decorated with statues and portraits of the royals and commanders of old was the rest of the eight siblings. He felt a large wave of relief that dampened the horror of what he saw. "Did he attack you?"

"Yeah, never thought Luigi was that scary…" Larry shivered at the thought. His bright blue eyes showing a sort of fear he never felt before.

"Luigi?" Ludwig wrinkled his snout in perplexed thought. "Zey got him too…"

"That's nothing." Wendy didn't sound quite as shaken, but that was only due to the amount of time she had to be calmed down. "Imagine waking up to Peach at the foot of your bed!"

"You're scared of Peach?" Junior teased.

"You didn't see her!" Morton defended with an appropriately traumatized tone. He couldn't erase the image of her running out of Wendy's room like a mad chainsaw wielder. "She almost took her head off with that umbrella!"

"Hm?" Lemmy tilted his head. He was seemingly the only one that didn't see the gravity of the situation. "What's so bad? They all just came over for a 'Sparring Party' like always. They'll be gone soon, right?"

"Not zis time Lemmy."

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see how they acted?"

"Hm, hm? The more I hear…THE MORE I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Iggy smiled his usual grin. "I wonder what has happened. Was it some sort of device or magical apparatus? I'm dying to know! What a puzzle!" He giggled at the thought. He was just counting the seconds until he could use his gadgetry to solve this conundrum.

"All I know is Roy rushing us out of bed. I had to use my wand to get dressed."

"Trust me, you're not missin' much." Roy explained yet again. "Like I said, he was acting like a Thwomp with legs trying to break our necks." He then turned his attention to his older brother. "Where the heck was BJ? He wasn't in his bed. I was heading to your room across the castle when I met up with that Galaxy Guardian, whatever her name is."

"Ve vere up late Viz Vatter discussing var tactics." He wasn't sure how he was going to tell them. "Mario burst zrough ze doors before ve even realized…"

"They're all here…" Morton frowned deeply. "I hope dad's OK. M-maybe we should-."

"No, Morton. He-." He was cut off by a large banging noise dangerously close. He dropped to a whisper. "He couldn't have…"

They all raised their wands in defense as it repeated, Junior retrieving his sacred paintbrush. A strange and unearthly glow came from each of the jewels like when they used them or when the specter King Boo was close only this time it was accompanied by a foreboding feel radiating through them. Ludwig had witnessed his wand doing it in the Throne room, just before the initial attack. The feeling became stronger until a bright blue light appeared behind them. An eerie and indistinguishable voice spoke and the wands became much more vibrant and shuddered like a rattled animal…Everything became dark after that.

_Soulless Ones_

'I, vhere am I?' He felt so very light-headed and foggy, like he was flying too high in the airship for the first time. "J-Junior? Roy?" He thought about the ones that were directly next to him, trying to call out to them. He tried to reach out but he felt like he was incapable. It was not like he felt bound by something, more like he did not possess limbs to do so. He was quite perplexed, had he been drugged or knocked out? Why did he feel so foggy? So free?

"Luwy?" His mind was beginning to comprehend the worst when he finally got a response.

"Lemmy? Are you alright?"

"I'm OK." He stated simply. His cheerful tone was not dampened in the least. "I couldn't move until I found it though."

"Found it?" Ludwig himself tried to look around. He realized the reason he could not see before was due to the lack of flaming torches or the glow of wands. He tried to focus, trying to solve so many questions scurrying about his train of thought.

He could feel warmth close to him in the darkness, a sort of natural and comforting heat. He tried to come closer to it to investigate it only for something bizarre to happen. It was a sensation he never felt before, like water filling up the shape of a glass. Ludwig wasn't sure what was happening, but he began to suspect it was some sort of insane dream.

Once the feeling was gone he attempted to move again figuring this is what dream Lemmy meant but he found he was bound. His struggling only proved to confine him further. The bindings were peculiarly stiff with a slight bend, pulling him to something slightly warm. Was this the warmth he felt earlier?

He nearly let out a gasp when he heard a content sigh. The teen finally noticed the light rise and fall of what he was being held against and the clear sound of a heartbeat. This furthered his conclusion this was all a dream.

"Lemmy?" He squinted his eyes to no avail. He tried to struggle himself out of the being's grasp and after some wriggling managed to do just that.

"Mm?"

"I'm over here." A lump popped up in what appeared to be covers. It could barely be made out. Light was just touching upon the air around them.

"Vhat are you doing under zere?"

"I ended up here." He spouted his usual non-answer. His fondness for exploration muffled. The lump continued to roam about until it found the edge and making contact with the carpeted ground with an almost unheard thud. "I found the end, Yaay."

"It's good to see you're still in high spirits." He chuckled to himself as he ventured over to the lump to check on him. "E-eh, Lemmy? Is zat really you?" The oldest couldn't believe what he saw as his younger brother poked his hand from under cover, a white gloved hand.

"Yes?" The creature with Lemmy's voice poked its head out. It was a red fuzzy being he's never seen before with a full red beard, a yellow fan adorned with orange double stripes on each propeller, and googly black eyes that currently had the off-centered gaze characteristic of the rainbow haired koopa. His large gapping mouth was even unusually contorted to his adorable smile. "You look tired. What happened to your hair?"

"M-Me?" He recoiled a once again. He raised his hand to see he was not quite himself. The green skin and odd circular orbs on his wrist told him as much.

"Mm hm." He nodded his head, taking in every detail to confirm. Ludwig having a mostly Godzilla type appearance…If Godzilla had a flat face, Ludwig's characteristic dental structure, a light purple and yellow stripped belly, and very large sleepy eyes. I guess the only thing reminiscent of that individual was the basic body shape. The tail was about the size as before and his shell and spikes were replaced by those dinosaur ridges along the backbone.

"I vreally need to get out of zis delusion…"

"Delusion? If this is a dream I like this part more than the first part."

"First part?...I forgot all about zat…Zat couldn't possibly have been a nightmare. It vas real and I have to get of here. I have to find out vhat's happened to us. Vhere ze ozers-."

"Mm. Gachapin?" There was a rustling behind them on the bed. The source of the warmth Ludwig felt before rose up from under the blanket. The small boy was human in appearance. Ludwig estimated he must have been around Junior's age translating to four or six in humanoid years. His green hair was short with bangs reaching his large sleepy eyes with pure green pupils. Even after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes they retained their droopy look. "You can talk?" He looked curiously at his two 'friends' that he had woken up to. "Why do you sound so different from TV?"

"Huh? Who's that?" Lemmy looked confused yet interested in the new addition to the conversation. "Is he in your dream too Luwy?"

"I, I'm not so sure anymore…"

**This will be a little side project when the other well runs dry every once in a while.**

**This is not connected to RBR or Teaching History so there will be slight differences...I do this a lot. e.e"**


	2. Meeting The Cover

Soulless Ones

Chapter 2

Meeting The Cover

"Mm?" He blinked at them with now cleared eyes. "Your dream?" He took a second to lift the rest of himself from under the covers, revealing his green PJs with the yellow and light purple belly pattern. He looked around to see it was his room. His normal yellow walled room. He then closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate only to discover he could not fly or change shape. "I like my dreams better Luwy-san…" He mumbled disapprovingly.

"Mm, right…" The once blue haired teen frowned at the green haired child. "My name is Ludwig actually and zis is my younger bruder, Lemmy." He motioned to the other that was currently playing with a soccer ball. "Ve apologize for ze rude awakening…"

"Brood-er? Does that mean you're related? Lude-wig-san, do you know Gachapin? Are you related to him too?" He sat on his knees and leaned to get a better look. He almost forgot his polite mannerisms he was taught so he hurried his own introduction out. "I'm Ryuto but everyone just calls me Gacha."

"Sorry, but most certainly not. I don't know any Gachapin, Ryuto." He seemed off-put by the large curious, innocent eyes as he backed away. "And it is pronounced Lood-Vig."

"But…You look just like him, but small, like my stuffed toy."

"Your…toy?" He did the equivalent of raising an intrigued brow.

"Yeah. It's-." He began to look around only to seemingly come up empty. "I, I always have him right here…"

"Do have a toy zat looks like him too?" He said as he pointed to the yeti. He already knew the answer but was still coming to the realization of what it meant.

"Yeah, Mukku." The child tilted his head, reaching the same conclusion. "So you did come alive, but you're not Gachapin? Who are you? Are all of my toys alive now?" He looked around for the closest thing, a figure of a creature from his favorite TV show and held it gently in his hands. "Hm, Greymon? Can you talk too?"

"Eh?" Ludwig shook his head. "I'm sorry to inform you zat ve are to be ze only two. Ve are not zis 'Gachapin' and 'Mukku' you speak of. Ve-."

"Gacha?" A man's voice came from through the door. "Are you up already?" The handle of the door began to turn.

"Ah!" Ludwig's eyes widened (Not much considering his current body) as his mind raced, finally deciding the best option would be to go limp.

The door opened to reveal a tall, thin man in red pajama bottoms and red rimmed, red tinted glasses. He had short pink hair, eyes that had red irises, and a kind warm smile. "Where you going on an adventure with your trusty pal?" He said with a giggle noticing the bipedal creature the boy was still holding.

"Uh, Papa…I, I guess-."

"Wow mister, you're so tall!" A very confused and curious look appeared on his face as he turned to the creature in the corner sitting on the ball. "You're about the tallest human I've seen! Like that one purple guy."

"Did, did that come from you little guy?" There was a barely detectable shake in his voice.

"Who else?"

"Lemmy…" The other growled. He should have known he wouldn't follow along so easily. He closed his eyes as he pinched the space between them. "Vhy do I even bozer?"

"Spirits?" Matsu said under his breath. "Gacha, come here, now." He had a look of the upmost seriousness.

"O-OK."

"I assure you ve mean no harm." Ludwig knew once he grabbed a hold of the boy they would be gone and they couldn't risk getting too much attention. For all he knew what ever attacked the castle could still be looking for them. "Bitte, ve have no ozer place to go."

"Yeah, we don't really play with humans unless they're plumbers!"

"You're not helping Lemmy!" He growled before turning to the two humanoid males. They were paused at the door frame, a good sign. "Just let me explain. Ve didn't have much of a choice."

"Why are you here?"

"Maybe it's Ojiichan! Um, well, what was his name? Besides Ojii?"

"Your grandfather was more like the Mukku one then him…"

"I should have known it vould be Japan…_Wunderbar_." He grumbled. "I haven't been here since I vas four…"

"Then how did you get here and what are you exactly?" He held up Ryuto protectively.

"How did we get here?" Lemmy tilted his head. "The last thing I remember was everyone in the tomb…"

"Then you are spirits then?"

"Not in ze sense your zinking of Mr.-Uh."

"Matsupoid."

"They're _Bruders_ Papa." Ryuto stated with helpful intent.

"Brothers?" Matsu had a look of sympathy. "That's unfortunate for both of you but at least you have each other in this difficult time."

"Ve're not dead."

"I'm sure it may seem that way at first but, you have to realize-."

"Hu-, er, Matsupoid, trust me, I know more about zis zan you." He stated firmly. "Ve are not nor vere ve ever part of your species. Perhaps ze closest ve have come is in appearance alone as disguise."

That statement earned him an even more suspicious look but at least they were convinced he was worth listening to. He started to mentally gauge how much he should keep to himself. There was only so much anyone could take in one go, human or not.

"And you can't disguise yourself now because…?"

"No wands." Lemmy chimed eagerly as he stood on the ball with his perfect sense of balance intact.

"Somezing viz a great amount of power attacked us, attacked our home…And in turn triggered a sort of unpredictable defense mechanism in our veapons, our vands, to protect us. At least zat's vhat I believe happened anyvay…I don't remember much..."

"So once you find your wand you'll return to normal?" Ryuto couldn't help but find this sounding like a show he would watch on TV.

"It vould be a good start, but ve vouldn't be back to normal. Ve still vouldn't have our bodies. I'm not entirely sure vhy but ze mechanism somehow vent vrong and transported only our souls, vich leads to our current predicament. Since our souls did not have bodies ve had to find vessels to house us before we did expire, permanently."

"Something took your bodies?" Matsu couldn't help but buy it. Besides seeming very sincere the story didn't sound like something that one could just think up on the spot. "And you need a temporary body to keep you alive?"

"Most likely, I can't zink of a more reasonable explanation…" He sighed as he rubbed the top of his head and then mumbled. "If only I could find 'Him'. He vould be able to confirm my suspicions for sure."

"What do you want from us?"

"Nozing, you didn't ask for zis ve don't expect any zing from you…Except, perhaps, keep our secret…Not zat any one in zis 'Human Vorld' vould believe your story anyvay. It's just possible if you do say some zing it vould attract our assailant and I doubt vhat ever it vas vouldn't have too much problem adding two more victims to its list. I'm sorry, but trusting us is ze best chance you have right now.

"…Alright…Maybe you can stay until you find your…Wands. You'll be fine then, right?"

"Yay!"

"Ja, Danke. You're doing us a great courtesy."

"Hold on now. I have to tell my wife first before we fully agree on this."

"Vife?...Zat is vise, I suppose…She's not a screamer, is she?"

"Um, No." Ryuto and Matsu glanced at each other before responding at the same time.

"Great! Where is she?" Lemmy looked out to the hall for any sign of life.

"She's supposed to be coming home today from a trip."

"Watch out for Kami-Chan!"

"Who?" Ludwig looked at the boy with questioning glance as he walked out into the upstairs hall.

"Kaminari, She's our-." There was a loud succession of thuds and light scratching of heavy feet before a large beast of a dog resembling a Bernese Mountain breed climbed up the stairs eagerly to greet them.

"Puppy!"

"Vhat a majestic beast, it's been so long since I've seen one…" Matsu had to double take the sight of Ludwig smiling even as the beast's wet nose investigated. He merely chuckled in his deep laugh and petted her lovingly. "For ze love of ze Stars I hope Wolfgang is alright…"

He felt a wave of guilt as he realized he left his own pet behind. He couldn't bear to see the poor little thing attempt to defend itself against such a deadly foe, an enemy he could not even properly identify. He was only able to see the puppets and what it did to his father. He tried to convince himself everything will be fine and ended it by burying the terrible thoughts with the prime objective; blending in as well as an animated stuffed animal can.

"You should get dressed Gacha. We have to pick up a few things before Ryouko-Chan gets home so we'll be leaving soon."

"OK Papa." The boy ran off into his room to retrieve his clothes and bag. The man also left to the hall bathroom where he had already placed his choice of clothes.

Ludwig lightly pushed the animal away forcing her to turn her attention to Lemmy. He saw this as an opportunity to scout the house and see what it had to offer. The top floor consisted of the hall that was their current position. The area around the stairs was open enough to see the lower hall. There were five rooms on the second floor; the bathroom Matsu was in, Ryuto's bedroom, Matsu and he assumed this Ryouko woman's room, and what appeared two bedrooms all of which were decently sized and roomy.

The bottom floor was slightly bigger. The hall started at the front door as a room with a small area to sit and a place to neatly organize shoes and outerwear. The room ended at the stairs but the hall continued around it to the end of the house and forming to a traditional dining room along most of the length of the house with a foldable wall to the outside. Next to that was the kitchen that connected to the living room. It was the biggest in the house, the second being the back dinning room. There was also a down stairs bathroom and another bathroom split between the guest rooms. Pictures of people and landscapes of either snowcapped mountains or cherry blossoming trees decorated the walls and side tables. He didn't dare look at them beyond a glance for fear of feeling like he was snooping. Unlike his sister he did not like being too nosy.

Ludwig slid open the living room doors to see if there was anything of interest inside. There were a few comfy chairs arranged around a TV, a book shelf, a desk with a laptop, and then-. He instantly lit up at the corner of the room consisting of a few instruments including a black grand piano.

"Ah, just vhat I need." He said as he passed everything else without hesitation. He was anxious for some stress relief. Lemmy in the meantime was content with juggling a few small items he picked up around the room as Kaminari spectated. The poor boy liked his brother's music but his hands were difficult to keep still at times and this was the usual way of calming them.

"Ugh. Ngh." It took one or two clanks and tinks, but after getting used to his new fingers the air filled with a soothing sound that danced about them. He closed his eyes to shy away the outside. To drive away the doubt. To hide the guilt he felt for failing his siblings. He needed to clear his mind and think of a solution. He was playing for a while before the door slid open again.

"You play extremely well." His eyes remained closed as Matsu spoke to him. He was now wearing a red coat with white circles on the upper arm, an electrical pad over the heart of the coat and the left bottom half sleeve being black with a thin green screen and three orange buttons under that, white gloves, red bowtie, yellow and orange stripped socks, a white shirt, a black belt with a glowing green rectangle in the middle, brown dress pants, and his red knitted hat with an orange fluff at the top and two white circles near the bottom facing the front one with an X the other having a triangular swirl.

"Zere is nozing more beautiful zan a vell tuned instrument nor is zere anyzing more powerful zan a vell constructed melody."

"It sounds so pretty." Ryuto watched Ludwig's fingers skip upon the ivory like it was as simple as breathing and for Ludwig it was.

He wore a black T-shirt with a print of a wolf like creature with blue stripped silver and white fur with what looked like bits of fur coming from around the head, three from each shoulder, and three more from each upper area from the back leg complete with a long lightly twirled tail. He also wore knee length cargo shorts and light purple and yellow stripped socks.

"Zank you, Ryuto, it's nice to hear zat."

"I should start making something for breakfast…" Matsu stated as he glanced at the wall clock. "You do eat, right?"

"Let's hope I still do. I am getting a little hungry…" He felt some relief at the realization that hunger meant he was certainly not dead and hopefully the others weren't either, wherever they were…

**Author Note**

**That's one way to distract him...The other being chocolate.**


	3. Really Kid?

**Author's Note**

**OK, so by now you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, the answers will come...Just, not right now.**

Chapter 3

Really Kid?

"You feel OK in there Lu-Kun and Lemmy-Kun?" Ryuto glanced at the dinosaur spine bag on his back.

"It's really comfy Gacha!" The younger one's chime was a bit muffled.

"Cramped more like…" Ludwig said displeasingly. "Zough I have to admit it could be vorse. At least zere's room between us." He wasn't sure why he agreed to this as he pushed back on the sporty ball between the two of them. Something told him scoping out the nearby area would be most wise. He took a moment in semi-solitude to reflect on things he had not been able to contemplate yet. "Of all zings…Dinosaurs…Vhat luck."

"Cheer up Luwy. At least it's not the kind you really don't like." Lemmy spoke as he messed with his head fan. "What kind of dinosaur are you anyway?"

"How should I know? Some variety of bipedal Stegosaurus I suppose."

"Neat!"

"Vhat I'm trying to figure out is vhat ze Stars are you supposed to be?"

"Um…A fluffy goomba?"

"Eh…I doubt it…You have arms."

"Oh…Fluffy toad?"

"Eh…No zey don't have propellers on their heads Lemmy…"

"Um, sorry to bother you two." A whisper interrupted their brainstorming session. "But maybe you should be a little quieter? People are giving us looks…Also, he's a Yeti."

"A Yeti?" Ludwig dropped his voice dramatically. "Yeti viz a propeller? Still a bit perplexing but...Logical compared to a Goomba viz arms." He admitted quietly.

'What's a Goomba?' Ryuto thought to himself as he followed Matsu through the groceries. He was irked by the question greatly as something deep in his mind was screaming that he should know but the simple fact eluded him. "Sounds like something Oniichan would know…" He concluded since it felt like something relatively new Matsu wouldn't know. He did not like having to wait, but he wouldn't likely see his older 'brother' at least until tomorrow. Then something hit him, something he half wished he didn't realize. "Him…or Kaai-Chan."

He didn't by any means despise the girl. He merely…Was annoyed by her. Not all the time, only when she loved to show off. She liked to 'teach' people things she learned in a bragging tone. He had a cousin that would also spout facts like a fountain with water but Pit was much more amusing, throwing her sometimes fibs in the air like multicolored confetti and then explains her reasoning behind her conclusion. Another problem with Kaai was her tendency to tell him what to do explaining how she was older and that gave her license to act like his mother. Ryuto hated that the most; somehow those four little years were some sort of magical allowance to the girl. He hoped that today would be one of her good days.

"What do you think Mama and Matsuko-Chan brought back?" The boy decided to put his mind on something else. Ryouko left to visit her mother, a yearly event for the older woman's birthday. Usually all four of them would go, but this time there was a small emergency that caused the two boys to stay behind. The mother promised the boy she would make it up to him by bringing a present home.

If Ludwig had looked at those photos he would have noticed the little girl in them with the woman had not met either. Matsuko was Ryuto's twin sister but they were not alike in appearance. Twins seemed to be a reoccurring trend in families since their cousins Klay and Pit were also twins although they were almost exact copies of one another.

"It'll be a surprise." He said with a smile as he picked up a bunch of bananas to examine their condition.

"I doubt it vould be as jarring as yours." An accented voice crawled from the bag.

"Mm, I think they would like you and Lemmy-Kun. What do you think Papa?"

"I…Maybe." He was sure to choose his words properly. He wasn't quite convinced they were perfectly safe around the children alone but he was confident to test the theory if only for few moments. They finished up their shopping and moved onto the next agenda for the day. it took them to the park where they were meant to meet up with one of Ryuto's friends.

"Can I have my soccer ball Lemmy-Kun?" He asked as he zipped open the bag. The ball flew out with a cheery 'sure' and he caught it midair.

"Is zere anyone out zere? Can ve come out for a moment I believe I'm suffocating if a doll can do zat."

"Um. Stuffed animal." He corrected as sternly as his voice can manage before looking around to see the only person in the small bushed off area was Matsu on a bench putting on his headphones. He did hear some conversational noise and barking but it sounded fairly distant. "I don't-."

"Hey Gacha!" The very second the girls voice reached his keen ears his reflexes caused him shove poor Ludwig's face deeper into the bag with one hand as he zipped it to up completely with the other.

"H-Hey Kaai-Chan." He tuned quickly to face her holding his green dino-bag behind his back as whispering German curses floated out of it. "What-cha doin'?"

"Well." She smiled the same sort of grin she had on the time she learned a neat magic trick and wanted to use Klay as an experimental subject.

The ten year old wore a knee length shirt waist dress having the top being white with red rolled up sleeves and a red ribbon tied under the collar. The skirt was in her favorite color, red. The box pleated skirt had white in the folded spaces with a black tiny belt separating the two halves. She had on the usual knee high socks paired with her less used red tennis shoes with the white soles. Her pure black hair that was usually tied into bottom facing pig tails had to peek from under her backward turned red baseball cap. On her wrist was a red banded watch.

"Nnnothing much." She played with the words like a one of those stretch toys one would get in a gumball machine. Her hands were tightly clasping each other as she squirmed and bit her bottom lip, giving the appearance she had to use the bathroom. She saw his favorite ball rolling lightly away from his foot. "You want to play?"

"Ah, Yeah-." He didn't expect to finish his sentence as the other child cut him off.

"I got something you have to see!" Her bright goldenrod yellow eyes glowed with excitement.

"Really?" She noticed how he sounded more bored with her than usual.

"Yes, I do. You think you've got something better?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh," He glanced at his pack wondering how the inhabitants would react and if he should push it. "Maybe…Depends."

"Why don't we show each other at the same time then?" She offered. She was fairly confident.

"You really have some messed up priorities kid." A displeased male voice came from her red bag. "You keep your weird dad from finding out but you spill it to your boyfriend the first chance you get? Maybe I should find a new house."

A pudgy Totoro plushie stared at the girl. His usually wide eerie eyes cut a disappointed glance at her from behind a pair of sleek sunglasses that was snatched from under the nose of the man of the house and his toothy wide smile reverted to an unlikely frown. His arms crossed to complete his show of emotion.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not my dad!?" She frowned and farrowed her black brows.

"So you say." The being was slightly amused she chose that part to correct, but didn't show it well enough in his bored tone.

"Roy?"

"Yay, Roy!" The green bag flipped open. Ludwig popped up from it and climbed out of it with Lemmy following cheerfully. Their appearance made the girl give a sudden 'eap' noise.

"You, you got some too?"

"Lu?" Roy's rabbit like ears stood up at attention without him even realizing. The sight of the tough second oldest having such an appearance was greatly amusing to Ludwig and the same was true for Roy as he looked the oldest up and down. "Is that you and Lemmy?"

"Yes, it seems all of us have been bought here and were put zrough some…Changes."

"…Nah, you look the same pretty much." He quipped. His older brother narrowed his eyes at him making his droopy eyes look…Well, not menacing, just adorably mad. "Course you're a little shorter than normal, I mean, even Lemmy's taller than you."

"I'm just going to forget you said zat for your sake." He spoke in a grumble.

"Is he your brother too?"

"Yes, zis is my oldest little bruder, Roy." He turned to Kaai who had at that point recovered from her shock. He introduced himself like he always did, with a proper bow. "I am Ludwig and zis is my zird youngest bruder, Lemmy."

"Hi." He took the time mid balancing act to wave politely.

"Ryuto-Kun, what did you do?" Kaai became serious all of a sudden which wasn't completely unusual.

"What do you mean what did I do?" He had a hint of a whine in his words. "I didn't know this was going to happen. What do you think I am, a necromancer?"

"Do you even know vhat zat means?"

"Someone who controls the dead, of course." He explained simply, as if it were as commonly known as the sky being blue.

"How many times do I have to tell you ve're not dead?"

"Huh, that kid's smarter than I thought…"

"What's your sister going to think when she finds out you got Mukku possessed?"

"She won't mind. Lemmy-Kun's really nice."

"Are you two ready to head home?" Matsu walked up to them after looking at the watch for the time. He pulled his headphones off that were drowning out noise for the past few minutes.

"Nice glasses."

"Why, thank y-…Kaai, was that Totoro saying that?"

"No."

"Oh, good."

"It was Roy in Totoro's body."

"Mm…Right, thought so…"

"Oh, don't worry Papa, he doesn't have to live with us."

"Rrright...I should probably get used to the thought at this point."

**The next chapter _should_ shed some light on this.**


	4. Musically At Ease

Chapter 4

Musically At Ease

"Lu, how can you play that da^^n piano at a time like this?" Roy sat on the elongated stool next to his now hairless brother. Pleasant music now floating about them in the house Ludwig and Lemmy had woken up in that morning. "Dad's right about one thing, you really are too obsessed with classical music."

"Vatter…" He mumbled under his breath as he paused ever so slightly. Roy barely caught onto it. "You know me better zan zat. I'm trying to zink about zis situation and I need to calm myself."

"Lu. What did you see?" He narrowed his eyes. "Before the attack you were going say something about dad. Whatever you saw, whatever you know must be pretty messed up for you to act stupid about it. Spit it; What happened when Mario burst in?"

"…Fazer, protected us…" The music picked up a little in intensity. "I've never seen him fight so viciously or Mario look so angry and…Empty…"

"Like the others, those puppets."

"Yes, but he vasn't alone and Fazer couldn't keep all zree of zem at bay. I tried to fight viz him but he refused. He told me to take Junior to ze sanctuary. I grabbed Junior and dragged him to vone of the hidden pipes…I vish I hadn't taken zat last moment to look back. I zank ze Stars Junior didn't."

"Is dad…Did he-?"

"He vasn't killed. He vas taken." He corrected strongly even the keys clunked at his sudden cut-off. The memory of huddled blue figure haunted him. "It took him. A fourz figure came in. Ze very valls bended around to allow it to enter."

"Lu, You're making it sound like Grambi himself flew in and whisked him away."

"Don't patronize me!" He shot at him He despised the name and his brother's criticizing tone. Roy didn't quite expect that strong of a reaction but failed to show his surprise. "I know vhat I saw! Be it Da^^ning Grambi or not!"

"Realx, Lu, if dad wasn't killed then what's there to be so upset about? He's a strong guy even if he's a moron most of the time."

"You didn't see vhat it did to him." He would have continued if it weren't for the commotion in the next room.

"Mama!" The boy smiled as the car pulled up running from the table that he was currently sharing with Kaai to get to the window. "Right on time!" He rushed to the door to help his sister with the bag she was entrusted with.

"Thanks Gacha." The girl smiled. Her red eyes were large round and alert. Her pink hair was shoulder length and appeared shaggy despite the amount of time she took to brush it. She wore a red skirt with two yellow stripes near the bottom and a short sleeved coat of the same color with yellow cuffs over a white button up shirt. Pinning back the left side of her hair were two crossing yellow hair pins with two orange stripes at each end. "Did Mukku help you get better?" She asked with concern.

"Um, yeah but…"

"But what?" She tilted her head. She wasn't sure why he was so hesitant. Ryuto wasn't the type to roughhouse with anyone else's toys so there must be a good reason why he was so anxious about it. She then noticed something odd. "Where are Gachapin and Mukku?"

"Um, Gacha? Maybe I should explain it to them."

"Explain what?" The woman that walked from the car resembled the boy greatly having droopy pure green eyes and green hair with similar bangs that was just a little longer. She had on a knee length pleated green skirt, black vest, white dress shirt with black cuffs, and knee high socks. "Did they get lost?"

"Um, Ryouko-Chan? Do you remember that time Kuji made fun of Ka-Chan because she believed the old fairy tale that umbrellas and sandals and things can come to life after a hundred years?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just…You know how people talk about that thing in the movies with that doll?"

"Oh, just tell them they're possessed already! It's not that hard!" Attention was driven to Roy as he opened the door to the living room and grumbled about the unnecessary preparation. "I mean if making them believe it was the issue just let them see for themselves."

"Hi." Lemmy once again not realizing it would have a proper time to hide most likely would have made the conversation much faster if he had not been in the other room up until that moment.

"…Oh. I was wondering where you were going with that. To be honest I was getting a bit worried about you."

"Somehow I knew you would take it like a Gacha would if he found out he didn't have to go to school…" He frowned as he contemplated how she was just a little too easygoing with the super natural.

"Mukku-Kun!" The little girl ran over to the fluffy creature and picked him up.

"I'm Lemmy but I like that name too."

"It's not so bad Sakura, they don't seem like vengeful spirits. They probably just want to find peace and got lost."

"We actually are looking for revenge. You're just not the ones we're after."

"Yes, zat's right…Also, again, not dead. Try to remember zat please. It's getting a little aggravating." The eldest had regained his composure quickly, as usual. It was simple this time now that there was one more problem taken care of and their 'hosts' were much more manageable than expected.

He observed silently for the rest of the afternoon, getting a better handle on their mannerisms for future reference. They were unusual but who was he to judge? They were just as strange as his family…Just as…happy as his family…was…

'No.' He thought. He swept the thoughts clean to rewrite then in the proper tense. He scolded himself all the while for not keeping his thoughts up. He had to, for the others.

"Ludwig-Kun, are you alright?" He looked up to see eyes on him, green sleepy ones as the adult knealed to his current level.

"Hm? Mrs.-."

"Just call me Ryouko please."

"Ryouko, yes, I'm fine."

"OK." She was unconvinced but too kind at the moment to pry. She offered a warm smile in an attempt ease him. "If you need anything I'll be here."

"I'll be sure to keep zat in mind…Zank you." He returned with his, or Gachapin's warmest. Strange, it felt almost like…_She_ was smiling at him.

**Author's Notice**

**Sorry things are slow, but there are two more stories I'm starting up and I have to make sure the two I'm already typing are going the way they should. Thank you for your patience.**


	5. He Who Mustn't Be Named

Chapter 5

He Who Mustn't Be Named!

…No, Not The Nose-Less Guy, He's The Worst

"Zis place is much tidier zan I expected." Ryuto looked up from his makeup work quizzically as his animated toy rummaged through his desk in his room. "Your mozer doesn't strike me as ze type to be too stern viz cleanliness." There were one or two toys scattered on the floor and shelf but other than that it was pristine.

"Papa gives me a little extra on my allowance if I do stuff without being told."

"Zat explains it." He said as he tossed out a notebook with his new face printed on it.

"What-cha lookin' for Ludwig-Kun?"

"Hm? Oh. Vell, I believe it's a long shot but I'm searching for my vand I told you about. It could be nearby."

"Oh." He tapped his pencil against the book as he struggled to find the right numbers. He would occasionally glance up to see where Ludwig had moved to next. Thankfully the Koopa-turned-Dinosaurus would put the previous areas back in appropriate order before changing.

"Vhat is zis?" He was halfway done when he looked up to see the teen looking at a small toy closet tucked into the person sized one. He opened in to see tiny clothes that appeared well made but oddly measured. "Did your sister forget zis vhen she moved into her own room?"

"No, those are for Gachapin."

"He came viz zis?" He looked at him in disbelief as he pulled out a rain coat that would fit him perfectly.

"No, my Mama started making them because Matsuko was worried he'd get cold since he doesn't have fur like Mukku. She likes sewing clothes so she just keeps making more."

"She must be quite ze seamstress." He marveled at the intricate designs on what appeared to be school uniform. He pulled back a few T-shirts, jerseys, jackets, hats, uniforms, and a diving suit to find the outfit he liked best. "Vas it her job to make clozing?"

"No, she just likes to make us all outfits sometimes. She even has this old book she likes to draw clothes in. It's got all sorts of neat stuff in it like a picture of Papa's hat."

"I see. Quite interesting…" He thought to himself as he buttoned up the vest over his dress shirt and red tie. "At least she's not letting her talent go to vaiste. Zat vould have been a shame…Now, didn't you need help viz your vork?"

_Soulless Ones_

The house was empty at the moment as the family was out for the day. It was void of everything including the dog as the displaced souls tried to think up their next phase of action… Well, that was the plan anyway…

"I regret reuniting viz you already." Ludwig shook his head. "You like seeing me in pain, don't you?"

"I can't do it either. I'm just seeing if the one with fingers can open it." He grumbled.

"I've seen you open a jar viz zose stubs you fail to call fingers." He snapped as he finally got a good grip. All that strength really means nothing if your hands are too soft to grasp properly.

"That's different." He protested in a way that was not like him at his age.

"How so?" The bag came open with a snap.

"The caps are easier to grasp." He stated simply. He took the plastic bag offered by his brother and seized some of the contents.

"Mm, Lui? Roy?" They looked up at Lemmy who seemed so troubled by something he had to stop balancing the pencil on his finger.

"Vhat is it Lemmy?" He asked concerned.

"Can toys change?"

"I suppose it depends on ze toy, vhy?"

"Well, it's just, yesterday when we woke up. I didn't feel right." He thought for a moment as he tried to articulate the full extent of his problem. "I was hungry but not rumbly, just empty…Now I'm rumbly."

"Your stomach just wasn't growling, zat's all."

"But, yesterday I could feel warmth, but I couldn't feel the hurty point of a needle. Today I can feel the hurt." He held the pencil and poked himself in the finger to make sure he was right. "What do you think Lui?"

"Mm, I, haven't noticed…" He looked over to Roy for some insight but he only shrugged before reaching in the bag again.

"And there's one last thing…" Lemmy was hesitant; absolutely sure he would probably mess up what he was trying to say.

"Vhat is it Lemmy?" He repeated the only thing he could think of to encourage him.

"When we touch watery stuff. We don't suck it up."

"Um…Vhat?" He tilted his head. "Vhat do you mean? Of course ve don't absorb it, our skin-." He froze.

"Aren't stuffed animal's supposed to?" He wasn't sure why he stopped so he continued anyway. "Not like a sponge…Just a tiny bit soaking into the stuffing and stuff."

"Ja, zat is true…" He had a look of deep thought overcome him.

"So?" Roy wasn't quite as struck by the revelation. "We aren't exactly normal 'Toys'."

"But our vessels vere." He explained.

"Our what?"

"Our vessels? Receptacles? Ze zings our souls are in." Roy gave his usual grunt of understanding so he continued. "Zink about it. Vhen you first 'Voke Up', as Lemmy puts it, you didn't feel ze same as you did in your body, did you? If fact I remember how strange it felt finding zis vessel. Today it feels much more…Comfortable."

"And what does that mean? I take it it's not good?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I do know zat our vessels are changing, like zey're becoming a part of us in order to properly house our souls." He shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to admit how much he missed his hair. "Zere's only vone person I know zat can better explain ze odd characteristics of ze soul…"

"Hm, Maybe he can answer another thing that's been botherin' me. Why do we need 'Vessels' in the first place? I didn't really choose this body it just stuck to it like static tape." He quickly added another thing as Ludwig prepared to respond. "And why the heck did we end up in the bedrooms of little kids?"

"I remember him telling me years ago zat our souls need somezing to live in. Ozervise zey'll get too used to it and…Die or more accurately it vill zink it's dead and von't be able to return to ze body. Zen ze body vill die. As for ze bedroom zing zat vas a mix of chance and unconscious desire to be around living vessels in hopes of finding our own."

"Can we stop calling them that? I'm starting ta feel like an invading alien or fungus." He shuddered from the thought. He even stopped munching on his crispy snacks. "Anyway, so we might as well call him to get some answers while we have the house to ourselves."

"Ve can't."

"Why not? All Dad ever had to do was call him by his title and he'd poof into the room with that dumb cackle."

"It's too dangerous to do it ze easy vay. Zere's…Somezing out zere strong enough to do what happened at ze castle zen uttering his title alone could put him in great peril. You know as vell as I do his name is everyzing. It holds all his pover. Zat's vhy he kept it such a guarded secret and practically became Fazer's servant after he found it. Ze same goes for his title only to a greatly lesser scale. Ve can't risk getting him in trouble."

"If he isn't already caught…"

"If I know him he found a vay to hide. Not even zat scientists could have kept him trapped forever."

"Alright, then if we can't call his name then what's the hard way? You know just as much about the guy as dad does."

"Our vands have an unbreakable link to beings like him. If I can only find mine…"

"Do you think they're in the woods in the back?" Lemmy suggested innocently. He had taken a break from juggling a few utensils to claim the bag of snacks.

"Mm, Who knows? I didn't appear too far from you two. Kaai's house is how far?"

"I don't know, I haven't been zere."

"Well, it can't be too far, both houses are on the same side of town near the woods."

"I vonder if ze souls of ze ozers are vondering ze voods…"

"Hm…Right, maybe we should try findin' them first."

"Zat shouldn't be too difficult for some of zem…" He mumbled. "Vere should ve start? As far as I know zey could be in anozer country…"

"Aren't you listening to yourself?" His brother snapped. "I just said we weren't too far apart. It's not very likely that we're the only ones that were so close together is it? They should be around the city somewhere, around people since our souls are apparently attracted to living things."

"But zat could also mean vild animals. Who's to say zey vouldn't have been attracted to a squirrel in a tree?"

"But _we_ weren't!" He narrowed his eyes at him which honestly looked a bit sinister considering he had Totoro's face. "What are the chances that all three of us were attracted to children with a bunch of stuffed animals who just happen to know each other? There has to be a reason we picked these kids! Maybe they're not human. That tall guy and that green-haired girl seem pretty weird ta me. Not to mention that teacher guy that takes care of Yuki. I mean you were the one who said they didn't act like normal humans when they found out their kids' toys are alive."

"It doesn't matter vhy ve're here! Obviously ze ozers weren't attracted to zem!"

"But maybe they were attracted to kids like them." He tried to explain without losing his temper. "Maybe one of the kids' relatives or they touched down where Matsuko was visiting before she returned home."

"Gah…Zere are still too many possibilities…He could probably help us find zem too…Not to mention his odd link viz ze vands…"

"Well, we can't talk to him! You just said that!" He watched as the eldest walked over to the back of the house to one of the rear windows. "We're right back where we started!"

"I vonder…Looking vouldn't hurt. Seems all ve have right now is time. Stars guide us…"

_Soulless Ones_

"And I thought school was boring before…" Ryuto moaned silently as he looked up at the clock high above the class. It seemed like every time there was something cool waiting for him at home the dumb clock would instantly slow to a halt especially when it was this close.

"Ryuto-Kun?" He shot up at the sound of the teacher's voice. His eyes met up with the brunette man's kind yet stern grey ones peering from behind his sleek glasses. The man wore the same black suit and blue tie he always wore. He was right there just in front of him and it put him more on edge.

"Y-yes, Hiyama-Sensei?" His mind quickly raced over what they were talking about before his mind drifted off.

"I asked everyone to pass up their permission slips. I was wondering why you haven't taken out yours." He clarified calmly.

"Oh, I have it!" He let out a huge sigh of relief as he took out the paper. The only answer he could come up with was molecules and the names of quite a few samurai warriors. (Though half were fictional) A few of the other kids laughed a little at his unease but it was nothing compared to the horror of staying behind in class.

"Thank you, Ryuto-Kun." He gave the boy a weary smile. "But please try to pay more attention. I don't want to see your grades slip again and neither does your mother." He shook his head as he saw the boy sink into his seat a little. Ryuto was a great student when his attention was caught but unless the curriculum involved ninjas or dinosaurs that was a tall order. Luckily he has become more attentive this year and his grades have rocketed to most satisfactory. Talking calmly and kindly to the parents does pay off, usually.

His sister, on the other hand, was always a good student, though it was difficult to tell just by looking at her during class. Kiyoteru sighed as he collected all the papers. He glanced at the clock through the corner of his eye so the children wouldn't copy him.

"Before class ends I would like to remind everyone how close we are to the end of this year and you know what that means right? You have your assignments for the night if you can complete them then you have nothing to worry about." He finished and allowed the students to start their cleaning duties, leaving for a moment.

"M, Matsuko." Ryuto tapped on the shoulder of the girl next to him. "Matsuko, it's time to clean up. C'mon, I'm not doing your share this time."

"Eghn. Sixty three." She uttered the answer to the math equation of the day as her curtain of unruly pink slowly lifted from her large red eyes. Looking up wearily at the clock she knew what she had to do next.

"Well, what do ya know? Ryuto-Kun didn't doodle on his desk today." One of the girls with desk duty playfully mocked as she wiped the wood surfaces down. "But Geoffrey-Kun draws some pretty flowers!" She giggled as the boy in question threw a loaded eraser her way.

"Hey!" The boy named Mochi glared at Geoffrey from the new puddle of chalk dust as he lifted the mop. His freckles seemed less noticeable as his face grew red. "We have to clean that up you know!"

"Don't be such a baby!" The other boy glared back at him as he cleaned the board. "It's not that hard to mop!"

"Not again." Ryuto grumbled in a whisper as he and his sister stared on the windows.

"Not that hard? Yeah sure, if you call that crap job you did yesterday cleaning!"

"I did it better than you are! I did it faster too! You're so slow moss can grow on the floor before you're done with even one square!"

"At least I don't draw girly little flowers on my desk!"

"What on earth is all that yelling?" Kiyoteru walked in just in time to catch the boys wrestling each other on the ground. "Boys, that's enough!" A dark mood came over him that was much rarer and unlike him than a messy hair day. He leapt in with speed unlike any normal teacher. He snatched the collars of both children and ended the skirmish. They stared up at him wide eyed.

"That's the third time this week boys." He crossed his arms as he stared down at them, his voice carrying a grim tone as he addressed them. "I don't even care how it started this time. It's disrespectful to not only me but your fellow students that you continue to disrupt class and cause destruction of property." He looked up at the other children as a phrase-less reminder to continue working.

"C'mon Ryuto. We should go." Matsuko spoke in a hush as she put up the spray. Pretty much the whole 'Kenmochi' family was good at cleaning. They had to be if they were related to Ka-Chan; the greatest maid to ever live.

"What do you think Hiyama-Sensei will do to Mochi and Geoffrey-Kun?" Ryuto made sure they were halfway down the hall before speaking.

"Mmm." She heaved her red bag up on her shoulders. She didn't have problems with it as she was concerned. "I don't know, but I really feel bad for them; their Mamas are going to be so upset."

"You know what Kaai-Chan would say." He stopped in his tracks and did his usual 'Yuki Imitation' pose, his hands on his backpack straps. "That's what they get for fighting all the time! It's just punishment!" His sister giggled at his spot-on act of the girl's mannerisms. They started to walk again.

"You're so silly Gacha. You know Yuki-Chan would scold you if she saw you."

"Yeah…" He adopted a more somber tone. "But Hiyama-Sensei…I've only seen him that mad one other time."

"Mmm. Poor Sensei, he's such a good teacher when no one's pushing him." She looked up at the sun as the opened front doors allowed its light in.

"Hey! Wait!" The two turned around at the voice of Yuki. She caught up to them with heaving breaths. "H-H-How? How come you guys are always leaving so early? I, I had to bribe Akiko to get done in time!"

"If you had to wash stuff as much as we do you wouldn't have to." Ryuto answered as all three started to walk together. "Not just on Mama's birthday either."

"I guess that's why I'm the lucky one. I just have to help on New Year's." They waited on the side of the road as a few cars passed by.

"She doesn't really make us." Matsuko tried to clarify. "She just tells us the right way to do it. Papa, Mama, and Auntie Kuji are the ones that tell us we should help her."

"Now you're just splitting hairs." Yuki grumbled as she thought up a better choice of topic. "I haven't seen Kuji-Sama in a while. Is she alright?"

"She's OK. I think she went on a trip…I heard Mama talking about it." The children continued to converse on their way home. The topics as usual ranged from various things and by the time they got there Ryouko had returned too. The house was full once again and they still didn't accomplish much more than stirring up a few birds in the back yard. Man, no wonder that plumber always got the better of them…

**Author**

**Well, that last part feels irrelevant...But I do feel like it needs to be there so it stays.**


	6. Necessary Holiday

**Still here...Just trying to come up with decent progression and fighting off lazy-ness at the same time...**

Chapter 6

Necessary Holiday

"See? I told you this was important!" A woman with black hair assured her friend. She was a short girl that wore a yellow T-shirt with tan shorts, sunhat and sandals. "This little vacation has put what little spring you had in your step back Kuji-Chan."

"I guess." The much taller woman rolled her sky blue eyes. She had on a dress she loved to wear often. It was a blue and dark blue bordered kimono-like garb with long sleeves that were longer than her arms by a good amount. On the bottom half of the sleeves were light blue and white striped waves. Her sash was a yellow obi, purple obiage, and purple obijime. The skirt reached the floor and rose up like waves crashing. It was decorated with a picture of a happy whale with water sprouting from its blow hole. Her wavy black and blue white tipped hair was tied back in a pony tail that also resembled a spout of water.

They walked down the street of the small traditional town and looked around for something to do on their last day. They were nearing their hotel were they parked when the shorter saw something. She nudged Kuji just as she was nibbling on a fishy snack causing her to nearly choke on it.

"W-What's wrong with you, Yuki!? Are you trying to k-kill me!?" She hacked as she stopped in the middle of the street to catch her breath.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought we should check out that little shop." She threw away the stick that had her food on it at some point and spoke pointing at an old store that appeared to have various merchandise both old and new.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" She stood up from her bent position keeping her agitated glare on her friend as she did so.

"I had my mouth full."

"Ugh, well, at least you were trying to be polite."

"So, how about it? I bet they got some interesting dog toys for Big Tuna and Little Mackerel."

"I don't think your pets really care how odd their toys are. I've seen Little Mack play with his own waste."

"Yeah, but remember Biggy is smarter. Picky too."

"That's true. Is guess it won't hurt to look. I might find some gifts for Ka or Ryouko's kids. I still don't have anything for the older kids' birthdays…"

"I thought you said they were easy to shop for." She asked as they were starting to walk across the street. They had to wait for a few cars to pass.

"Ryuto, Klay, and Pit are. Ryuto's the easiest, you can't find something dinosaur related and he still has a soccer ball any old action figure will do. Klay loves board games and books and Pit loves how to books and water pistols. Poor Matsuko is the one I have problems with. She likes to draw so I just end up getting her paint supplies but I hate getting her the same thing all the time."

"Hm…That explains why they gave that look when I got Matsuko a bat but Ryuto loved those markers."

"Ryouko didn't. He colored himself and several things that aren't paper with them." They crossed the street as the last vehicle chugged by.

"Maybe you'll find something for poor Matsuko then." She said gleefully.

"Yeah, you know, I think she's really into traditional dress. She always gets really excited when festivals come around and she dresses up for her birthdays and New Years too."

"She likes clothes like her Mama? Oh, that's so cute! I bet Ryouko loves dressing her up!"

"Hm," Kuji looked through the window of the door. "I wonder why the door's closed. It's such a warm day all the other old shops are open." The door creaked as it swung open.

"AAHHH! It, it's FLEEING!?" An old man jumped up from behind the cash register wielding a broom. An old woman jumped up from a shelf of puzzles with a knife and ladle.

"You, you dope they're customers!" She cried after smacking him with one of the kitchen utensils. "I think you made the whole dumb thing up to get out of working!"

"But, but I saw it, it cackled at me…" The man tried to lift his shivering hand to point out the culprit but the woman was having none of it.

"Now go sweep the front and open the door!" She lifted the ladle for another assault before he ran out past the women. "Lazy no good husband. I really thought he changed. No sweets for him tonight." She shook her head before facing the women. "I'm sorry you had to see that dears. Please, take a look around. We have a deal on wind chimes. Buy one, get one eighty percent off."

"I'd be stupid not to take that deal!" Yuki cried happily. "I bet Ka-Chan would love one! Matsu too!"

"Uh, That's OK as long as we're not intruding." She said politely as she started to look around. "Oh, this will be perfect for her." Kuji smiled wide as she picked up an old ichimatsu doll. I was in perfect condition with a pretty pink kimono with white flowers.

"That doll, for Matsuko?"

"Yeah, she seemed really happy when her parents got her one for Christmas." She looked over to the shop owner. "Excuse me, how much is this?"

"Oh, that?" She looked it over from behind her thick glasses. "That's odd, the poor thing used to have cracks all over it. I guess dumbo got it fixed up. I've been asking him to do it for a while, maybe I should let him have sweets after all." She realized she was getting off topic and looked up at Kuji. "You said this was for a little girl?"

"Yeah, a daughter of my best friend. She's very responsible for her age." She swallowed hard realizing how expensive this antique will most likely be but she knew how much the angel deserved it.

"Mm." The woman seemed to think deeply about it as she looked in her pleading blue eyes. "This was actually my doll when I was a little girl…I still have a few other clothes for her too." A smile grew on her aged lips. "I used to rush home from school in anticipation of brushing her smooth hair. I was so proud of how nice she looked…"

'Oh great.' Kuji thought. 'What have I gotten myself into? Matsu-Chan, you better love this thing with all your little heart.'

"Ten thousand yen." The woman declared.

"W-What? Are, are you sure?"

"Wow, lady you must not have liked your childhood too much."

"Shut up Yuki. Don't ruin this." She quietly snapped.

"But, but you said-."

"I'm sure I'm sure." The woman said with pride. "Aiko was the one thing that made such a hard time livable for me. Seeing her on this shelf collecting dusk hurts because deep down I know she wants to be dressed up, play make believe, and be loved. That's what she was made for in my opinion. I hope that little girl appreciates her as much as I did." She turned away and moved toward the back. "Hold on, I think the rest of her clothes are over here."

"I wonder if I should give it to her now or wait till next October…" Kuji held up the purchase as they left the store. She almost didn't notice the man in front yelp from seeing them. "He's still spooked? I'm glad we didn't buy any food because they must have a terrible rat problem."

"Yup, they'll love these wind chimes, especially in the summer."

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Oh, yeah, the doll. Do you really want to wait almost a whole year to see her smile?" She carefully placed her bag clinging ornamentation in the back seat.

"I guess not…But now I have to find a present for the others so they don't feel left out…Or at least her brother."

"Hm, I think I saw a Power Rangers sitting pillow in there."

"That's not gonna cut it. For something this valuable we need Gachapin or one of his favorite Digimon at least. I guess our first stop is the mall." After looking at the doll one last time she placed it on the seat and put the seat belt on her to prevent her from moving.

"Huh, just like a baby." Yuki chimed.

"You don't just put babies in the car without a car seat so it's not the same." She retorted as she put her own seat belt on.

"Oh." There was a silence as Kuji started up the car.

"Ugh, I'm so glad to be out of that dump."

"Yuki-Chan! It may have been a shack but the woman was very kind."

"H-huh? But-."

"First you insult her childhood, and then you make fun of her place of business? Usually I'm the rude one…Wait, are you trying to mimic me?"

"N-no, I-."

"Playing a trick on that old man was the most fun I've ever had! I wonder how fun you'll be. He he!"

"…That, wasn't you, was it?"

"They, they must have had a two for one deal too. Buy one doll, get one ghost…"

"Not funny, Yuki."

"Cute dress by the way. I would love to see your wardrobe! Not so much 'Wind Chime for Brains' though. Her clothes just look too, bleh."

"Hey…Not cool."

"…Thanks…"


End file.
